


阅读时请每隔100字自动在内心滚屏“为迪诺点蜡”

by nff127



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nff127/pseuds/nff127
Summary: 题目里有迪诺但正文跟他没有什么关系彭格列有一份任务，纲吉需要一个亚裔成员出席某种特殊晚会





	1. Chapter 1

泽田纲吉敢说自己活了20年简直就是一部传奇！  
好吧他承认他今天受的刺激有点大，某个欺负了自己整整7年的魔王家庭教师居然……抱歉他现在需要喝口水缓缓气。  
说起来一切都是因为一份让人头疼的任务书。  
“十代目，”向往常一样的问候，狱寺皱着眉走进纲吉的办公室，“上次我们丢失的那份文件有下落了。”  
“那就好……有什么困难吗？”纲吉看着自己岚守拧在一起的眉头，不由的也微微蹙眉。  
“呃……这家伙几乎足不出户，唯一的机会就是半个月后的一个聚会，但是这个聚会有点……算了，您看吧。”狱寺将任务书递给他。  
所谓年少气盛，纲吉干咳了几声，“这种聚会在黑手党里还是很流行的，我们还有半个月的时间来准备，东西很重要，要不然就交给狱寺君吧。”  
“欸？这不行啊，这是亚裔圈子里的聚会，我……”狱寺为难的撩起自己的银发。  
“也对，狱寺是混血儿啊，欧洲人的血统还是很明显的。”纲吉这次也拧起了眉头，手指有节奏的敲打着桌面，“山本还没回来是吗？”  
“还没有，”狱寺说着又补充道，“云雀也没回来。”  
“可是这种事情不是守护者去做我不放心啊……”纲吉以手托腮望向天花板，“这种聚会想要带武器可不容易，亚裔人士，年龄合适，身手能与守护者不相上下，最好能赤手搏斗……”  
“等等十代目，”狱寺突然出声打断了他的话，“我想到了一个人！”  
泽田纲吉表示，有个开外挂的师娘还是很幸运的。  
“要我帮忙？”风一瞬间还没有回过神来，以往纲吉来找他一般都是为了跟reborn交涉什么，点名来找他，这还是头一次。  
“因为任务实在比较特殊，所以……总之这是任务书，你先看看吧。”纲吉有些吞吞吐吐的把任务书塞过去。  
风一脸茫然的接过任务书，刚刚翻开没几页就险些将口中的茶喷出来，尴尬的用干咳掩饰过去，擦了擦嘴角，“泽田君，这个我实在是有心无力。”  
“可是风先生，我找遍整个彭格列，现在只有你能胜任啊，再说我们还有半个月……”  
“好吧，就算我答应，”风连忙打断他的话，“你能找到我的任务搭档吗？”  
“这个好办！”纲吉终于松了一口气，“走吧，风先生，这种生意彭格列也做，我领你去挑，如果挑不中，师兄那边也有。”  
迪诺终于明白了知道什么叫做“躺着也中枪”……  
要知道彭格列是黑手党，加百罗涅也是黑手党，黑手党这种东西当然是赌场妓院军火库，哪种生意都不会落下，意大利原本就是民风剽悍，黑手党做点贩奴的生意这不算过分的……好吧它的确有点过分，但还是有不少人在做的吧？！  
坑爹啊！特么的师弟你带师娘来我这儿挑人是几个意思？！  
“风先生，毕竟彭格列不太做这种生意，但是你放心师兄他绝对是专业的！”纲吉信誓旦旦的拍着迪诺的肩，“你看看他连武器都那么专业。”  
专业个毛线球啊！迪诺发誓如果现在他面前有张桌子的话一定会向自己的师弟看齐，以气吞山河之势掀了它！混蛋老子对SM没兴趣啊！那个鞭子只是武器好的吧！说的好像加百罗涅是人口贩卖中心似的要闹哪样啊！  
“迪诺你……胃疼么？”风关切的蹙眉，“要不我帮你把把脉？”  
“不不不用，那个……风先生啊，”迪诺有些纠结的组织着语言，“要不你先说说要求，如果没有的话就不用麻烦你去看了。”  
“要求？”风眨眨眼，认真的开始思考这个问题。  
“风先生在彭格列一个都没看上眼，我现在开始怀疑我的审美。”纲吉长长的叹了口气。  
“这样吧，我知道个人，风先生看看这样的是不是满意。”迪诺喝了口茶润润喉，“首先是意大利本土人，黑发黑眸，比风先生要高，很有个性，难以掌控，但是做事很敏锐，自信，身手不错，枪械格斗都能行。”  
若有所思的点头，风似是满意的绽出柔和微笑，“这样倒是不错。”  
“风先生啊，”迪诺无奈的叹气，“那种人叫reborn。”  
“呯！呯！”接连两声枪响，子弹擦着头皮从发丝中飞过。  
熟悉的人影倚在门框上，斜压下的帽檐正好露出一只上挑的眼睛，“你们俩胆子不小啊。”  
Reborn你明明就是一脸“胆敢带着你们师娘找小三”的表情，纲吉面部抽搐的用手拢拢头发，“没办法啊，我这也是任务需要吗。”  
“这不怪他们，”风笑着为两人解围，“我在彭格列寄住这么久，也该有所回报。”  
“那你是挑中了？”完全无视沙发上的空位，reborn径直坐在风座位的扶手上，用枪顶起帽檐，“哪个？”  
“把你的枪口抵在自己太阳穴上吧，杀手先生。”风无辜的摊手，“我一个也没挑中。”  
意料之中的答案，reborn反手用枪托划过对方的肩背，最后枪口顶起下颌，“那就是说，你想我来做搭档？”  
“现在不是开玩笑的时候，reborn，师弟正着急呢。”迪诺表示这种光天化日朗朗乾坤下的秀恩爱行为十分可耻。  
“我没开玩笑。”reborn直起身与风拉开距离，目光终于移到纲吉和迪诺的身上，抬手压下帽檐，遮掩住他面部的表情，“这个任务，风接了。”  
好了泽田纲吉觉得他现在有必要去找夏马尔做个全身检查，总之不是他发烧了就是reborn发烧了！


	2. Chapter 2

风喜欢黑夜，特别是当黑幕降临，天色完全浸透漆黑的时候，难得的可以安静下来，拿本书窝在沙发里阅读。  
还有一点，黑夜是杀手们习惯的工作时间。  
风和reborn也是如此。  
鉴于风实在对西服领带有心无力，最后还是穿了一身红色的中式长衫，不知道纲吉是从哪里订做的，那些手绣的暗纹既足够华贵又不显张扬。  
至于reborn……  
“泽田君没有给你准备礼服么？”风疑惑的看着走在自己身后的reborn，几乎没什么变化的西服衬衣加上黑色礼帽，风敢打赌他只是换了一个新领结，仅此而已。  
“有什么关系，反正马上就要脱光。”轻描淡写的说出让充当司机的迪诺几乎吐血的回答，reborn整了整领结，“走吧，时间到了。”  
其实风着实很担心reborn的知名度，一个只刻了细纹的银色面具遮住两人的眼睛，但是那身标准性的黑西服在很大程度上就是reborn的代名词。  
好吧，走到门口的时候风就知道自己想多了。  
满眼都是黑色，反倒是不穿西服的他比较惹人注目。  
递上邀请函，那张面具也无法遮掩的东方面孔让风轻而易举的通过了进场检查。  
再三确认了那个腕式的门卡里没有什么威胁，风这才打开了那个对应的换衣间。  
完好的门锁，没有窗户，也没有隐蔽的监控设备。略带些昏黄的灯光从墙缝的壁灯里透出来，一张沙发，咖啡桌，还有衣柜，宽敞的房间，却是简单的陈设。  
“你们一直都那么大手笔么？”风坐在沙发上打量着房间里价值不菲的装潢。  
“彭格列没这种聚会，纲那小子不敢。”捻起礼帽扔到一旁的衣帽架上，reborn的手指下滑，解开了西服扣子。  
除下面具，借助着腰背和肩部的动作，转身的同时将西服外套整个甩下。  
“其实蠢纲还是给我准备了一个领结的。”reborn说着扯开了自己崭新的领结。  
风看着那昂贵的领结被reborn随手丢进衣柜里，而后reborn屈肘，解开袖口的纽扣，平整的明黄色衬衫在关节处打起褶皱，露出一小截有着明显肌肉线条的小臂。覆着老茧的指腹在落在领口的纽扣上，先是画了个圈，然后用指尖按压着纽扣从扣眼中滑出，中指的第二关节勾住衣领向下扯开，使得平日难得一见的锁骨整个暴露在空气中。  
风转变了姿势，双腿交叠，让自己倚靠在沙发里，抬头将目光从reborn身上移开，在墙上四处寻找挂钟。  
“时间还早的很。”reborn摘下手表，特地在他眼前晃了晃才放进衬衫胸前的口袋里，继而开始慢条斯理的解开余下的衣扣。  
“我记得你换衣服一向很迅速。”风把注意力转移回来，reborn才刚刚解开最后一颗纽扣，敞开的衬衫半掩着他线条分明的胸腹。  
“但是现在时间还早。”reborn活动手臂，让衬衫在重力作用下慢慢滑落。  
“你是故意的。”平和的肯定句，风别开头，略有无奈的叹息。  
“你就这么想让别人提早看见我的身体么？”一声轻笑，reborn甩动手腕，使衬衫完全脱离自己的皮肤。  
一时语塞，风只得拂袖理了理额前的碎发，拿起桌上那个小物件来掩饰自己的尴尬。  
一个黑色的皮质项圈，柔软且有着良好的弹性，金属的搭扣被擦拭的十分干净，扣眼也没有任何形变，毫无被使用过的痕迹。  
“啪。”突然的声音让风抬起头，reborn富有光泽的皮带被他从搭扣中抽出，甩在空中与空气发出清脆响亮的声音。  
与对方的目光相对，reborn勾起唇角，“想看我戴上？”挑眉，余光瞥向他手中的项圈。  
触电般将项圈扔回桌子上，风再次移开视线，低垂下眼帘，“没什么，反正……”  
“对，”适时地打断他的话，reborn开始不紧不慢的拉下拉链，“反正一会总要戴的。”  
一旦被忽视就变着花样找理由发出声音来引起别人关注，简直就是小孩子的行为，但风不得不承认，在这点上reborn尤为擅长。  
“算是吧。”风像是妥协般长舒一口气，双手交握至于膝上，不再试图用其他事物消磨时间。  
Reborn很满意看到风已然有些面色绯红，却仍旧将目光终于专注在自己身上，心情大好的松开手，让黑色的西裤一落到底，脱下皮鞋，只穿着深色的棉袜从衣裤堆中走出来，踩在地毯上。  
就在风认为reborn总该结束这项工作的时候，他却并不急于动作，反倒是恶趣味的用脚踩住其中一只袜子的脚趾部分，抬腿让脚从袜子里一点点滑出来。  
彻底低估了这家伙的把人逼疯的能力。  
忍无可忍的风终于从沙发上站起来，快步走到reborn面前径直拉住他内裤的边缘，干净利落的一把扯了下来。  
“迫不及待？”调笑的口吻，reborn拿起那个项圈，用手指勾着项圈在指间转动。  
风没去理会他，转身把地上的衣裤捡起来叠放整齐。  
轻声关上衣柜门，风偏开头，用手接住从后方扔过来的项圈，“到底是谁比较迫不及待？”  
“谁知道呢。”reborn一脸无辜的耸肩。  
风浅笑着摇摇头，向对方招了下手，“来吧，戴上这个。”  
Reborn稍稍倾起上身，以弥补两人之间的身高差，风打开金属搭扣，将柔软的皮带绕过对方的脖子，皮质的触感包裹住他的喉结，尾端穿过搭扣，风的手指突然一顿，隔着项圈，指尖清晰的感受到喉结上下运动。  
风敢肯定reborn现在正在干什么。目光向下看着自己认真的样子，然后恶作剧似的吞咽，兴致勃勃的观察自己的反应。  
项圈突然收紧，压迫咽喉，reborn条件反射的咳嗽起来。  
风警告意味十足的瞪了他一眼，而后放松了手上的力度，一根手指伸进项圈和脖颈之间的缝隙，另一手拉紧皮带。  
“会不会太紧？”风不太放心的问。  
“有点。”reborn简单的回应，声带振动和喉结轻微的动作在风手指的压力下有种不适感。  
风没有放开皮带，而是直接扣紧了搭扣，抽出手指，让项圈柔软的皮带紧密贴合在皮肤上。  
“这样？”风再次询问道。  
“正好。”reborn干咳一声，清了清喉咙，呼吸恢复通畅。  
“叮叮咚咚”的金属碰撞声，风从桌上那团金属细链中找出了端尾，将其中一头固定在项圈上。  
“现在就走？”reborn有些不满的拉扯了一下那条细链，戴上先前遮住眼睛的面具。  
“因为某些人精彩的表演，我们的时间可不多了。”风瞥了他一眼，牵引着细链的另一端走到门口，却又突然想到什么似的停下脚步，“我希望这是一次顺利的任务。”  
“所以？”reborn有些明知故问的挑眉。  
“所以请你老实……”风话到一半收声，微笑着改口，“不，应该说，请你听话一点，像你所扮演的角色那样。”  
Reborn弯起唇线，回以同样的笑容，“那是当然。”  
风垂眸吐息，转身推开房门。


	3. Chapter 3

风是个习惯提前入场的人，当他坐在写有自己所持号码的黑色真皮沙发上时，聚会还未正式开始。  
并不是往常那样明亮的水晶吊灯，大厅里也采用了隐形的壁灯，配合着零星的顶灯，光线昏暗而暧昧。  
风回想着任务书上的内容，稍稍侧目，左前方的位置还是空的。  
整个大厅里的座位大概被占了一半，沙发旁边配套的桌子上只有一只空酒杯。风椅进靠背里，拉平自己的长衫，交叠双腿，擦拭的一尘不染的高筒皮靴似是不经意的勾起地毯的一角，看到圆形的地灯后收回脚尖，手伸到颈后，活动了一下脖颈，顺便抬头，密密麻麻暗淡的顶灯让人有些头皮发麻。  
风不太愿意想象一会这些照明设备独独照亮自己和reborn的场景。  
踩在地毯上轻微的脚步声，风向右侧倾身，屈肘支在扶手上托着头，眯起凤眸，不着痕迹的打量着刚刚与自己擦身而过的男子，牵引着一名戴着红色面具的金发少年坐在左前方的空位上。  
似乎也不是想象中大腹便便的样子。风对这个任务目标的印象转变了一下，视线落在他西服的口袋上，却被突然阻断，不悦的抬头，正对上reborn略带戏谑的浅笑。  
明显是“你好像忘了什么”的表情，reborn抬眼，向那名温顺的伏在地毯上的少年一瞥。  
风随即反应过来，面色平静的稍稍正身，发出第一个指令，“跪下。”  
如果是在半个月之前，风从来没想过有人会对reborn说出这两个字，但事实上，reborn对他似乎并不抵触。  
不是那些极具诱惑性的姿势，reborn双膝触地，坐在自己的脚后跟上。日式内敛的跪姿，完全突显出他挺直的脊背，不是一般那样低垂着头的温顺，微微扬起的下颌，生生带出一种高傲的气息。  
这无疑是一个耀眼的姿势，不是温顺，也没有柔和的线条，reborn的身体是经久锻炼出来的，男性健硕的形体。  
风几乎是下意识拉动手中的细链，放平双膝，让reborn的头贴近自己的膝盖，后者侧首枕在他膝上，任由他的手滑过自己的脖颈，最后抚上黑发。  
像是宣布主权的动作。  
“你躺在我腿上看书的时候，我就喜欢这样。”仅仅是两人能听见的声音，reborn将头埋进风的长衫里，掩住自己的口形，“你的头发手感更好。”  
“如果你不那么热衷于拯救发胶生产商的话。”几乎没有唇形的变化，风的手指从他的黑发中抽出，难得reborn没用那么多发胶，手感还说的过去。  
“先生，”同样是戴着面具的黑发侍者，托盘里放着几瓶高档的洋酒，“请问需要什么？”  
风大略扫了眼会场，座位差不多都坐满了，他让reborn恢复先前的跪姿，然后才开口回应，“葡萄酒，谢谢。”  
侍者仔细擦拭干净桌上的高脚杯，在杯中倒入一点葡萄酒，随后开始擦拭桌面，而面具后的眼睛却不时瞥向reborn。  
Reborn注意到了这点，但没有什么反应，黑发很能说明对方不是他安排要出现的人。  
“我想我的桌子足够干净了。”风终于出声打断了侍者准备第七次擦桌子的动作，看着对方忙不迭的道歉离去后，他才端起酒杯轻抿一口。  
透过那些华丽的服饰，从四面八方袭来的，赤裸着满是欲望的目光，这让风不舒服的瞥向reborn。  
“我该荣幸吗？”风将酒杯放回桌上，“莫名其妙的成为大家的羡慕对象。”  
“当然。”reborn似乎很是骄傲的勾唇。  
风无言以对，干脆将视线绕过reborn，重新放在任务目标身上。  
“啪”聚光灯亮起的声音打断了风的思路，周身的光暗淡了下来，如他所想，聚光灯照亮了标有数字1的沙发。  
一个黑发的女郎，穿着紧身的皮衣皮裙，左脚穿着细跟皮靴，右脚则光裸着，涂有猩红甲油的脚趾踩在一个白人青年的脸上，他不断吞吐着脚趾，时不时侧头，舔吻着她左脚上的皮靴。  
金发的侍者端着盖有黑色天鹅绒的托盘从后台走出来，沿着灯光指出的路线，依次经过每个沙发。  
熟悉的身影让reborn发出几乎不可闻的轻笑，在他经过自己身边时似笑非笑的瞥了他一眼，对方一个趔趄，好容易才稳住身形。  
Reborn瞥向风，后者微微张开的唇似乎被定格在这一动作上，只可惜面具掩盖了他错愕的表情。  
女郎揭开绒布，托盘上是几对精致的乳夹。  
与人数相对应的侍者，端着同样的托盘，沿着先前的路线依次停在每个沙发旁边。  
原本应该是观看1号与会者表演的时间，可此刻却没有多少人在关注，反倒是不约而同的将目光移到风和reborn的身上。  
Reborn开始有了动作，膝行两步为风的杯中添了些酒。  
这一行为让处在呆愣状态的风回过神来，侧首举杯，另一手抚摸着reborn的下颌。  
“看来今晚我们将会是主角了。”reborn靠近他低语，“像练习过的那样，把他们送来的东西用在我身上，我会告诉你怎么选择。”  
“可是”两个字还没来得及说出口，托盘已经送到了风的面前，没有犹豫的，左手一挥，掌风带动着气流将绒布整个掀起。  
托盘上有五对乳夹可供选择，风只是远远的看了一眼，伸手拍拍reborn的头，继续将酒杯送到唇边。  
侍者也会意倾身将托盘放低，reborn只是粗略的扫了一下，用嘴衔起一对包裹着软橡胶的乳夹，简单的样式，缀着小巧的黑色水滴状金属坠子。  
Reborn将乳夹放在风摊开的左手掌上，伸出舌头轻舔他的指腹，而后落下一吻。  
风放下酒杯，捏开乳夹，宽大的长袖和昏暗的光线遮挡了他手上的小动作，夹子上的软橡胶对皮肤起到了很好的保护作用，他满意的将夹子从手指上摘下来，开口，“过来。”  
Reborn倾身靠近他，风湿润的手指在乳晕上打着圈，余光瞥向左前方，目标人物并没有被他们吸引，自顾自挑选着自己盘中的乳夹。  
再高调一点。Reborn挑起眉，眼神里带着这般意味。  
风会意收手，拍拍沙发上空余的地方。  
Reborn起身，打开双腿跨坐在风的身上，这一动作让会场响起了零星的咂嘴声。  
目标中的男人似乎也开始注意这边的动静。  
风用舌尖重复着刚才的动作，从未有过的主动行为，聚拢唇形吸吮着乳首，牙齿咬住已经挺立的乳首轻轻拉拽，随后唇齿离开他的皮肤，舌尖最后划过乳晕，指甲掐捏起乳尖，戴上乳夹。  
酥麻的微痛让reborn吸了一口凉气，两个乳夹上的坠子摇晃着刺激乳首，使得他恢复跪姿时的动作都放缓了不少。  
侍者按照原路返回，风拉过项圈上的细链，奖励性的抚摸着reborn的头发。  
“咚”的一声，金属托盘掉落在两人身边的地毯上，金发的侍者连忙捡起托盘，几乎是一路小跑消失在会场里。  
“废物一个。”reborn压低声音，不屑的冷哼。  
“如果那是迪诺君的话，”风有些苦笑不得，但面上还是一副平静的样子，“我想我能理解他的感受。”  
妈妈啊差点死在半路上！  
迪诺瘫倒在临时休息用的长椅上，面部肌肉抽搐的看着对面的墙壁。如果一头撞上去顺利的话能失忆的吧能的吧？！  
“那边的别装死，快点去送下一轮。”  
“哐”的一声托盘摔在迪诺面前，瞥见号码牌他先是松了一口气，但随即盘中的东西让他有种想哭的冲动。  
眼罩，手铐，不同尺寸的肛塞，以及，两串冷藏过的葡萄。  
特么的师弟这是你家族的事我不干了啊！  
“我猜它不是用来吃的。”风斜倚在沙发里轻声说。  
话音未落，本轮表演的少年发出一声呻吟，双手被铐在沙发腿上无法移动，后穴被塞入冰凉的水果让他不自觉摇动翘起的臀部。  
“我喂你。”reborn低声回应。  
托盘很快被送到身边，在reborn眼神的示意下风的手跳过眼罩和那些形态各异的肛塞，径直拿起了手铐。  
Reborn背过身，让风把自己的双手反铐在身后，随即跪在沙发的空闲处。  
风用手指指reborn身边的扶手，侍者便将托盘放在上面。  
柔软的沙发面和反拷的双手，让每一个简单的动作都难以保持平衡，但reborn并没有受到任何影响，俯身叼起一颗葡萄，乳夹上的坠子与托盘的边缘相互碰撞，发出清脆的声响。  
双唇相触，reborn用舌将葡萄推向对方的口腔，在即将脱离自己控制范围的时候以牙齿轻咬，挤破果皮，汁液沿着两人的嘴角溢出，reborn勾住风的舌，引导着他在自己的口腔中寻找破碎的果肉。  
直到风的脸色因缺氧而泛红，reborn才从他口中退出，舔去他嘴角的汁液，扭头吐出干瘪的果皮，俯身又叼起一颗葡萄。  
略带些强硬的喂食，偶尔传出“叮叮咚咚”的金属碰撞声，此时反倒是比呻吟更能撩人耳膜。  
聚光灯熄灭，侍者留下了手铐的钥匙，将其他的道具一并收起离开。  
“下一轮该到我们了。”reborn并没有回到地毯上，而是跪在风的身边附上他的耳侧，“他只是在注意我们，这还不够。”  
“我宁可没人注意到我们，”风叹了口气，“好吧，下面要我怎么做？”  
“下一项的话，你来选择就行，别忘了，”reborn勾起嘴角，“高调。”  
“啪”聚光灯亮起，reborn面向着风，灯光打在他挺直的腰背上，勾勒出强有力的身体线条，以及后腰完美的凹陷。  
不知道为什么，侍者迟迟没有出现，但人们似乎并不在意，依然专注的望向这边。  
“咬我。”只有两人能听见的，低沉的耳语。  
风闻声挑眉，唯恐自己听错了什么。  
“咬我，别干等着。”reborn由重复了一遍，“来吧，用力一点，让他们都看清楚。”  
风依旧保持着斜靠的姿势，只是用手指拨弄着项圈上的细链，金属碰撞声在此时格外能触动人们的感官，骤然收紧，却没有像众人所想的般失去平衡，reborn倾身倾身将下颌贴近风的颈窝，肌肉绷紧，因而使得身体的线条愈加惹眼。  
“服侍我。”一如既往简单的指令。  
Reborn垂下头，伸出舌尖勾画出风颈侧肌肉的线条，只是单纯的舔，甚至没有唇和皮肤的接触，从颈侧到耳后，将脸埋进风的长发里。  
颈侧大片白皙的皮肤随着reborn的动作不时摩擦着风的下颌和侧脸，风伸出舌湿润了自己的唇，随即吻上唇边那片赤裸的肌肤，先是细碎的点啄，而后以舌面轻扫，最终唇齿包裹住一小片皮肤，小心的避开大血管，将牙齿嵌入皮肤。  
不被压抑的低吼，猩红的血色在欧洲人的皮肤上格外刺眼，风舔去reborn颈侧的血迹，只留一下个还在渗着血丝的齿痕。  
带着欲望的吞咽声，还有唇舌与口腔发出的淫靡的水声。  
不去理睬会场里的那些声响，风将唇舌上移，包裹住reborn的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻挤压摩擦。  
不规则的脚步声，一头金发让风明白了对方迟到的原因。  
迪诺君辛苦了。  
猛然加力，随着reborn的沉吟，风松口，改用舌尖一点点舔舐着不断溢出的血色。  
同时响起的还有一个腿软单膝跪地的声音。  
妈蛋师弟你这个人情欠大发了！  
迪诺一边无声的呐喊一边庆幸自己的应变能力足够出色以至于没有直接倒地不起。  
托盘正好举到风的身边，后者干脆的挥手掀开绒布，用舌面清理掉已经流出的血迹，然后才reborn跪回地毯上。  
刺目的齿痕，渗着殷红，即使穿上衣服也难以掩盖的部位，私人印记一般的痕迹。  
迪诺尽了很大努力才让自己把目光从reborn身上移开，索性盯着手中的托盘，不再四处游离。  
好吧，这才是他迟到的原因，如果要是些轻量级的东西他也就从了，偏偏还是自己所谓“专业的武器”！  
各式各样的鞭子摆满了最大号的托盘。  
难怪reborn一副无所谓的样子，估计他早就猜到了这项的内容。凤眸微挑，意料之中得到reborn一个从容的表情。  
风仔细的挑选着迪诺托盘里的鞭子，轻微的颤动从指间传来，却只是冲对方淡然一笑，慢条斯理的将每一条鞭子都拿起来细细检查，最后在迪诺几乎把眼睛瞪出来的表情下选中一柄马鞭。  
等等那个弄不好会死人的师娘请三思啊喂！好吧师娘手下有准弄不死人的……等等好像哪里不太对。  
迪诺此时不禁为自己依然杵在原地的淡定行为点赞，如果换了纲吉一定会冲上去抱大腿的一定会……哦不，如果是纲吉他现在一定早就当机了。  
在进入会场后风第一次起身，红色的长衫垂下，略微挽起袖口，右手持鞭，在左手掌心轻轻敲打着感觉质地，随手对着虚空挥动马鞭。  
“咻”的一声几乎划破空气，让整个会场瞬间彻底安静下来，那种破空让人有种声音也能产生疼痛的错觉。  
之前一直不知道师娘还是用鞭子的好手啊……啊不对，跑偏了，等等师娘你不是打算真的要动手吧！  
迪诺表示调情什么的固然很好，但是这样单膝跪在旁边看着很有压力啊……  
风没有理会迪诺复杂的神色，反手用鞭柄挑起reborn的下颌，“现在，是不是该说点什么？”  
“是，”平静的语气，reborn微微眯起眼睛，依旧是凛冽而夹杂着几分戏谑的神情，“请鞭打我，主人。”  
对不起风太大我没听清楚……迪诺僵硬的保持着刚才的动作，请问他可以吐血么？  
“呵，当然。”一声轻笑，风用鞭梢轻点在reborn颈侧还未完全止血的齿痕上，顺着颈侧一路下滑，扫过锁骨，拨弄着乳夹上的坠子，“不过在那之前，我还有些事想做。”抬腕，手指有节奏的下压，带动鞭梢轻轻敲击reborn红肿的乳首。  
渐渐沉重的呼吸，自然躲不过武者敏锐的听觉。  
风不紧不慢的踱着步子，鞭梢贴着reborn的皮肤，从乳首开始，螺旋形下滑，沿着体侧，绕过他依旧被反拷在背后的双手，最后停在他的腰际，略向下，点在臀上。  
“起来。”风命令道。  
Reborn闻言抬起身，让背部和大腿挺直，仍然跪在地毯上。  
之前没能看清楚的臀腿的线条，让风捕捉到远不止reborn一人的沉重呼吸。  
风对上reborn的视线，彼此相对，鞭梢划过腰侧来到下身，粗糙的皮质触感摩擦着阴囊，打着圈转动马鞭，而后沿着柱身上下摩擦，时不时轻点前端。  
这样的挑逗让reborn很快有了反应，性器在摩擦下渐渐扬起，等到完全勃起时，风却抬手让鞭梢离开他的皮肤，猛然施力，自上而下划破空气，抽打在皮肤发出清晰的响声。  
压低的闷哼，reborn光裸的背部从右肩向下斜过一条淡淡的红痕，控制得当的力度，使得这一下鞭打远没有听上去那么骇人。  
在想象范围内的疼痛，以及风的手指在鞭痕上游走，带来一种异样的感觉。  
不使用武器不代表他不擅长使用武器，身为一个武者，风对各种冷兵器和鞭子的使用还是很有信心的，从指间传来略微发热的温度，让风满意的收手。  
口干舌燥的抿唇，迪诺麻木的保持着原先的动作。  
其实师娘你们在家里经常玩的吧肯定的吧！  
迪诺突然发现自己面前打开了一扇通往新世界的大门。  
鞭梢移至身前，扫过乳首后按压在被项圈所包裹的喉结上，风的手指轻转，用鞭柄挑起reborn的下颌。  
短暂的沉默，reborn柔和了些许桀骜的眼神，“谢谢，”低沉的，南意大利人天生仿佛有着韵律的语调，“主人。”  
别这样reborn，别这样……迪诺悲剧的发现他简直无法直视自己的老师了。  
“啪”同样骇人的鞭打声。  
这次马鞭落在胸前，略微倾斜着刚好避开乳首，虽然风对自己的力道很有把握，但如果真的吧乳夹打落下来还是会很痛的吧。  
踱着步子，风不时甩响几个空鞭，让人难以预测下一鞭的落点。  
连续三鞭，毫无准备的在背后的鞭痕上留下三条反向的红痕，风比量了一下，最终放弃了有可能扫到手臂的下侧背部。  
早已超过了应有的表演时间，但没有一个人提出异议。  
风一向很有耐心，马鞭在手中挥动，reborn的腰腹，肩背，臀腿上零散的点缀上红色的鞭痕。  
不在被压抑的喘息，风在鞭打间隙对reborn性器和乳首的挑逗让他赤裸的身体上布了一层薄汗，在聚光灯下反射出勾人欲望的光泽。  
差不多也该结束了，只是……  
瞥见目标人物还有些遮掩着情欲的目光，风用鞭梢扫过reborn的乳首，打算在对方的锁骨上结束这场鞭打。  
一个挑眉，风在reborn的这个动作里读出了“等等”的意味，他转而用鞭梢继续勾画着对方的锁骨线条，等待着下一个动作。  
Reborn的余光想要看清自己的斜后方有些困难，他只能通过桌上酒瓶的反光和风细微的表情变化来感知目标人物的情况。  
“不顺利？”无声的询问。  
风用手指轻点马鞭，鞭梢敲打在reborn的肩上算作回答。  
像是终于作出了什么决定，reborn垂目看向自己胸前的那两个小装饰。  
“打下来？”风抬眼回以同样无声的询问，他可不希望在这种问题上出现理解错误。  
肯定的眨眼。  
好吧。风暗自叹气，鞭梢下滑，轻点下体，不时用鞭身摩擦着阴茎，看着对方微微昂头眯起眼时，抬肘，迅速以小臂横扫。  
“嘣，嘣”隔着地毯，并不是清脆的声音。  
完全没有任何试图压抑自己的想法，低沉的近乎于嘶吼的嗓音，reborn吃痛的微微蜷起身体，尖锐的疼痛，让他有种想要骂人的冲动。  
愉悦的口哨从斜后方传来。  
该死的！是的该死的！别让那该死的目标落在他手里！  
嘶……看起来就好疼！迪诺倒抽一口凉气。话说……他可以撤了么？  
聚光灯还没有熄灭，风径直椅进沙发里，将马鞭放在右手边的扶手上，向reborn勾起手指，“上来。”  
Reborn膝行着来到沙发前，风伸手拂过着他的脸颊，手指一路下滑，安慰似的抚摸着自己留下的齿痕。  
警告意味十足的一瞥，迪诺整个人颤了几颤。  
那啥，不是我喜欢凑热闹，跪久了腿麻站不起来啊！  
不再理会一脸悲壮的自家徒弟，reborn俯身衔起风长衫的衣摆，隔着长裤细碎的点吻。  
风默许般的用手轻抚那些鞭痕，没有明显的突起，第二天大概就能复原，只是，最后一鞭的确是有些糟糕，无论怎么控制力度也不可能避免的疼痛。  
口腔的温度从腰侧传来，风的惊呼声卡在喉咙里，幸好，聚光灯适时地熄灭，没有人看到他那一瞬间的错愕。  
“reborn……？”低声的疑问句。  
没有回答，reborn的吻继续上行，他几乎把头完全埋进风的长衫里，宽大的衣袍足以遮住他的全部动作，温和的舔吻，从腰际直到胸腹，甚至得寸进尺的用舌尖挑逗他风的乳首。  
下意识握紧了手边的马鞭，风抿唇抑制住几近嘴边的轻吟，想起了什么似的又松开手。  
“你总不会在这种时候继续鞭打我。”reborn带着笑意的语调，被蒙在长衫里有些模糊。  
“哦……如果你继续下去我可不敢保证。”风深吸一口气让自己的呼吸平稳下来，手指敲打着鞭柄，声音又压低了些，“老天，我刚才应该鞭打你到没力气做这种事。”  
“你不舍得。”reborn这才抬起头，好吧他承认风一直在抚弄他的乳首，虽然那种感觉不错，但如果是用指甲掐一下就不怎么好了。  
有些灼人的温度，风的手背贴在reborn的乳尖上，挑起的眼角瞥向左前方，食指和中指夹住他的乳首，随即用拇指用力按压。  
“嘶……”吃痛的抽气。  
“手。”命令式的语气。  
坐在左前方沙发上的男子已经起身，迪诺终于从地上爬起来溜回后台，以免日后被自家老师灭口。  
Reborn再次俯身轻吻风的指尖，伸出舌湿润，然后用嘴含住，慢慢的吞吐，顺势向上，舔吻着他的手背而腕部。  
“美妙的宠物。”陌生的嗓音，男人的手伸向reborn，却被风抬手按下。  
“是啊，很美妙，但不是宠物。”宣布主权一般，风拍拍reborn的头，在另一边的乳首上重复着刚才的动作。  
模糊的低吟，让人心痒的声音。  
“是野兽。”风捏起reborn的下颌，露在外面的眼睛里带着固有的高傲。  
无法被驯服的眼神。  
“野兽才更有驯服的乐趣。”男人挥动自己手中的散鞭，打在脚下的少年身上，少年随即发出甜腻的呻吟。  
“野兽是不能驯服的，”风压下reborn的头，让他微微翘起臀，舔舐着自己的手指，“他是主动的，臣服于我。”  
“这点上，我还是更喜欢宠物，特别是在使用的时候。”男人空甩一下散鞭，少年便俯下身亲吻他的皮鞋，一手伸到身后为自己扩张。  
挑衅十足的命令。  
风稍有犹豫，告诉对方自己的sub是个攻显然行不通，绝对不能在这种关键的时候让他对reborn失去兴趣。  
“扩张？”以眼神询问，风对上reborn的眼睛。  
Reborn默许的蹭了蹭风的脖颈算作回答。  
默默叹息，风的脸上却还是一副平静的表情，手指滑到reborn跪在沙发上的腿根，向腿间游走，最后拍了拍大腿内侧。  
“打开。”简单直白的命令。  
Reborn跨在风的腿上，抬腰，顺从的打开双腿，俯身用牙解开风领口的一颗盘扣，然后开始舔舐他的锁骨。  
就着刚才湿润的手指，风按压着reborn很少被使用的后穴，有耐心的一点点展开致密的褶皱。  
虽说不是第一次做扩张，但这种感觉依旧陌生不适，手指缓缓进入，reborn条件反射的绷紧了肌肉。  
“放松。”耳边的低语，风含住reborn带着齿痕的耳垂，另一只手借着衣袖的遮掩，将扶手上的手铐钥匙藏进手心，抚摸着他的臂膀，下滑到腕部，将钥匙塞进对方手里，随后才环住腰，固定他下意识的挣扎动作。  
“你说的倒容易。”reborn被风的手向下压，越来越深入的手指并没有经过充足的润滑，使得扩张有些困难。  
“对我来说的确很容易。”风的手指轻触reborn的阴囊，温和的刺激着性器，安慰似的吻上他的眼眉。  
在风的安抚下reborn缓和了紧绷的肌肉，唇舌顺着风的耳廓直到锁骨，细细的舔吻。  
风显得格外有耐心，随着reborn唇舌的节奏调整自己手指的动作，比起地上少年发情般甜腻讨好的呻吟，男人似乎对reborn略显青涩的回应更有兴趣。  
“看上去你并不经常使用他。”男人将注意力完全转移到了两人身上，“他的身体能够接受更复杂的调教。”  
是啊，reborn的身体当然能。风暗自腹诽了一下，但还是以一种十分感兴趣的语调开口，“或许，你可以给我一些建议。”  
“如果我能使用他一次，也许你不介意我更了解他，”不再加以掩饰的要求，男人抿了抿干燥的唇，“那我就能提出更多建议。”  
“很抱歉，我想我介意。”说这话的时候风让reborn直起腰，用牙齿挤压他已经饱受摧残的乳首，最后在乳晕上留下一个没有出血的齿痕。  
私密处的痕迹，无非是在宣布自己的主权。  
“除非，”风话锋一转，男人原本暗淡下去的眼睛突然一亮，“请在我看不见的地方。”  
“我想这里提供私人调教室。”男人的笑容风有些反感。  
“请便。”风抽出在reborn体内的手指，拍了拍他的臀，另一只手再次按下男人伸出的手臂，“当然，也请不要在我的视线范围内触碰我的东西。”  
“可以理解。”男人看上去有些遗憾，但能够独享这种尤物，哪怕是一小段时间，暂时忍耐一下似乎也是值得的。  
看reborn跟着那人离开大厅，风才起身牵引着那名少年回到男人的座位上，不知道按了什么穴位，少年便靠在沙发上昏睡过去。  
掏出手帕擦了擦手，顺便抹去自己留下的痕迹，风扫视了一下会场，所有人的注意力都集中在聚光灯下，鲜红的蜡液和略带痛苦的呻吟刺激着人们的感官，没有人觉察到他的离开。  
Reborn回到会场的时候，风已经悠然的喝了小半杯红酒，找到对应号码的房间，徒手干掉几个保镖，找到丢失的文件，这些对他来说再简单不过了。  
湿润温热的皮肤，reborn的发梢和手铐内侧的绒布都染着水迹。  
“你让他碰你了？”凤眸微挑，风用脚点点地，  
“你很在意？”reborn撤步，在他面前跪下。  
没有回答，风用手抚摸着reborn的乳首，先前他只用了不大的力道，齿痕已经褪去了大半。  
“如果你不心疼的话，我不介意你再留下一个私人印记，”reborn挑眉，勾起唇角，“我只是觉得他们还没有笨到不检查硝烟反应。”  
“但他们笨到留下了足够让一只蜥蜴随意进出房间的门缝。”风释然的低头抿了口酒。  
“只是可惜时间不够。”reborn略有不悦的咂嘴。  
“放过他吧，他让你躲过了很多项目。”风瞥向已经结束表演，但聚光灯还未熄灭的区域，被黑色绳索捆绑的女郎身上，除了烙烫和针刺的伤痕，还带着未完全剥落的蜡渍。  
“只要没有错过最后一项就好。”reborn弯起唇线，聚光灯突然开始不规则的闪烁，最终停在他们身上。  
“请允许我服侍您，”reborn直起腰背，“我的主人。”  
默许般的点头，风脱下自己的靴子，reborn上前用嘴撩开他的长衫，从开叉处探进头，咬住他长裤上的腰绳拉开，随后以同样的方法拉下长裤。  
几乎及膝的衣摆阻碍了人们的视线，半掩着风强有力的腿部肌肉，他抬腰让reborn完全脱下自己的长裤，然后赤足踩在地毯上，打开了reborn的手铐。  
将对方压进柔软的沙发里，风并没有脱去上衣，长衫光滑而带着些凉意的绸料覆盖在鞭痕上，让reborn发出一个愉悦的鼻音。  
风双腿打开跨跪在reborn腰际两侧，俯身亲吻的他鼻尖，舌微微探测，如觅食般舔舐，在唇舌离开是突发奇想的张嘴轻咬一下。  
意料之外有些挑逗的行为，风从未有过的主动，reborn有些惊喜的挑眉。  
风没有觉察到reborn细微的表情变化，专注的舔吻自己留下的齿痕和鞭痕，特别是对于胸前看上去略显可怜的乳首，他不由得放轻了动作。极尽轻柔的舔弄，在感受到身下人因疼痛而微微颤栗的身体时，更是落下一吻作为补偿。  
“咚”一声巨响。  
很好，这是今晚第二次有人把托盘摔出去了，重点是这两次还都是同一个人，而且这次不仅托盘脱手了，连人也跟着滑出好几米。如果你细心一点还能发现这位兄台明明穿着没有鞋带的皮鞋依然左脚踩了右脚，飞身而出的姿势优美到去参加花样滑冰绝对能够拿到名次！  
迪诺表示这真不是他的错，谁让他又倒霉抽了头奖，刚一出场就看到自家师娘压在师父身上【大雾】。  
我只是来打酱油的！刚才飞到你们手边的润滑剂不是我送来的绝对不是！  
迪诺45°角默默望天祈祷，要求不高，给我个全尸我就满足了……  
丝毫没有被满分落地的迪诺转移注意力，风用舌尖勾勒出reborn耻骨的轮廓，吻上已经勃起的性器顶端。  
专注的动作，风甚至没有注意到reborn旋开了润滑剂的盖子。  
大概是出于中国人传统保守的心理，风从不会主动为reborn口交，所以他的动作并不熟练，只是仔细的舔着每一个细节，新鲜而青涩的舔弄，用自己温热的口腔一点点包裹对方的性器。  
从胸腔呼出的燃烧着情欲的低吼，reborn几乎在风的口中达到高潮，他克制住强烈的生理反应，毕竟对于第一次尝试深喉的风来说，那可不会成为什么美妙的回忆。  
风吐出口中的性器，有些缺氧的喘着粗气，干咳几声，面色却还是看似发烫的红。突然绷紧身体，但在看到扶手上已经打开的润滑剂时，风又随即放松下来。  
长衫的衣摆完全遮掩了reborn的小动作，手指娴熟的探入，温和的一点点展开褶皱。  
Reborn笑意愈深的增加了一根手指，看着风抿唇抑住了到口的惊呼声，再次俯身，撬开他的唇，让两人的唇舌交缠期以将全部的声音堵回。  
没有什么技巧的舌吻，直到两人都用尽了肺中所有的氧气才算是有些不舍的分开。  
三根手指已经可以顺利的进入抽插，reborn抽出了自己的手指，向上环住风的腰际。  
风抬腰，让自己的对准完全勃起的性器缓缓坐下，没有尝试过的体位，这个姿势使得他更加清楚的感觉到随着自己的动作，身体被一点点填满。  
Reborn抚摸着风臀腿的皮肤，指尖在敏感的区域上游走，无声的催促着对方的动作。  
“哈……”长长的一声低吟，风后仰的脖颈勾勒出优美的曲线，微微垂下的眼帘说不上是迷离还是什么其他的意味。  
暂时停顿的动作，两人都能听见彼此沉重的喘息声。  
风稍稍低首，颤动的睫毛上布了一层水汽，被掩饰在面具之后的眼眸显得朦胧而不真实。  
“现在，”似乎被呼吸声所模糊的语调，渐渐转为平稳，风的手顺着reborn的胸口滑至颈侧，略路俯身的姿势对上他的眸子，“我命令你……”  
今晚最后的，不容置疑的命令。  
“Fuck me.”


End file.
